What are you doing in my bed?
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: James has returned from a busy day and late night and is planning for much needed sleep, but a surprise lying in wait has plans of her own…
1. Pillows, Potions and Panties

**What are you ****doing in my bed?**

James has returned from a busy day and late night and is planning for much needed sleep, but a surprise lying in wait has plans of her own…

----

**Pillows, Potions and Panties**

James gently pushed open the portrait to the common room and snuck a peek around the room before deeming it safe to climb in. He tucked his wand in his pocket, shuffling his full bag so it wouldn't make a racket. He slipped off his shoes as to avoid echoing footsteps on the hard floor from the prying ears of Professor McGonagall, who tended to jump him just as he was coming in – annoying witch.

However he was able to descend into the room – past the Professor's quarters – and had managed to make it to the stair without a sound. He descended them, avoiding the ones that groaned and squeaked when you stepped on them.

Hardly believing his good luck, James stole into the seventh years dorm, and with a sigh of relief, shoved his things into the trunk at the end of his bed, stripping down and then pulling his old running shorts.

He yawned and glanced at the sleeping forms of Peter and Sirius (Remus was in the hospital wing due to his 'condition' the previous night), pausing to snort at Sirius' current sleeping position: his feet were resting in the pillow and his head where his feet should be, not to mention his arse was sticking up in the air.

James decided against playing a prank on his best mate's position, knowing Sirius the opportunity would arise again. James placed his watch, glasses and head boy's badge on the bedside table and descended into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing the ink off his stained fingers.

His eyes closing shut of their own accord James stumbled to his bed and slipped underneath the closed curtains and into the warm bedclothes, snuggling up to the rather warm and soft strawberry scented pillow… wait a minute…

'Where the hell have you been?'

James jumped as if he'd received an electric shock, blinking furiously to try and focus his eyes on what or rather who was in his bed. In his hazy vision he managed to see the glint of eyes, possibly emerald ones. In fact James put two and two together…

'Evans? What are you doing in my bed?'

'Where the hell have you been?' Lily repeated, speaking to him as if being in his bed was a normal occurrence.

'Out.' James said surreptitiously.

'Doing what?' Lily said, her tone warning James to not try and step around the question.

'Studying.' James said with a yawn. 'Potions.' He snapped at her as she opened her mouth to press for another questions.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

'Until 2am? Last time I checked there was a curfew…'

'I'm Head Boy, I'll stay out to whenever I damn well please.' James shot back, grumpily. 'What are you doing in my bed?'

'I'm Head Girl and I'll be wherever I damn well please, why were you out so late…?'

'I've been in the common room…'

'Lies.' Lily hissed at him, punctuating her statement with a soft but sharp slap to his cheek. 'You've only just come in!' Lily seized his head and held him so their foreheads were touching. 'Tell me the _truth_.'

James faltered under her stare – even in nearly pitch black her gaze could melt him.

'Hospital wing.' James mumbled. 'Remus.' He said, knowing what she was going to ask. 'We were studying Potions though...'

Lily sighed exasperatedly, 'Silly Goose, you do know that tomorrow is Saturday, don't you?'

'Remus had an extension on his Potions essay due two days ago and forgot to do it – it's due tomorrow.' James yawned.

'Why didn't you tell me straight out?' Lily said, gently poking his exposed stomach.

Letting out a hurried huff of air, James batted away the offending finger. 'I don't have to tell you everything I do, why are you in my bed?'

'I don't have to tell you everything I do.' Lily mimicked.

'It's my damn bed, I deserve to know.'

'Codswallop!' Lily yawned and stretched her arms up causing her oversized shirt to ride up on her already exposed thigh.

James' eyes were drawn to the movement, blood rushing to his cheeks and his breath caught in his throat. A soft but firm finger curled under his chin, forcing his eyes away from the delicious looking…

'My eyes are up here.' Lily sounded more amused than offended.

James blushed and tried to shake his head from all dirty thoughts, but it was difficult with the girl of his dreams lying provocatively on his bed seemingly wearing not much more than an oversized shirt that was riding high on her thigh, and unbuttoned so that James could see she was only wearing a flimsy, torn and rather see-through tank top underneath, and the sleeves were rolled up to expose her milky arms, and the small ink stain on the collar stood out boldly where he had been squirted the other day.

'This is my shirt!' He said with a jolt of realization.

'Finders keepers.' Lily bunched his shirt around her, and buried her face in the collar. 'You should learn to put your things away.'

James wasn't listening; in fact he was having trouble breathing. Lily's movement to hug his shirt had lifted it up, off her thigh altogether and to her bellybutton, exposing her midriff and what he hadn't already seen of her creamy thigh… not to mention the black panties.

Merlin, _black_ silk panties, with thin lace edges, that had "_Kiss me_" boldly written in emerald green over the left hand side.

It was a brief, but glorious view, that was suddenly obstructed by the hem of his shirt.

'Will you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?'

'Well stop looking so damn gorgeous!' James returned with extra indigence, 'I swear Evans, you're such a damn tease!'

'I'm the damn tease?' Lily huffed, her cheek aflame, 'Who's the one that's come to bed scantily clad?'

'You!' Both shot at each other. 'What?!' They both cried.

'You just flashed your underwear at me!' James said hotly, pinching her exposed skin just below his shirt to punctuate his point.

'You're wearing nothing but your underwear!' Lily said, quick to apply a slap in return.

However, despite not wearing his glasses, James' reflexes were still cat-like and using her caught hand he flipped and pinned her to the bed using his weight, ignoring the strangled gasp from her soft lips and focused on her wide, startled eyes.

'Is it so hard to answer me this question?' James said, roughly, '_Why are you in my bed_?'

---

**A/N:** I'm not dead yet! I shall continue to speculate on JP/LE until JKR gives us a canon story… *boomboom*

This chapter is part 1 of 3 and yes it's short, it's how I operate, I can keep within the attention span and keep focus… - ooh look, something shiny! w

All characters and other Harry Potter related things belong to JKR.

Lily's underwear belongs to me ;D


	2. Temper, Toxic and Tantalizing

**What are you doing in my bed?**

James has returned from a busy day and late night and is planning for much needed sleep, but a surprise lying in wait has plans of her own…

----

**Temper, T****oxic, Tantalizing**

Casting a glance to the empty common room below, Lily gently pushed open the door to the boys dormitory, her eyes wide and daring as they swept the room, pausing briefly to watch, amusedly, as Sirius flopped over onto his stomach into what looked like an awkward pose, but Sirius didn't seem to care and kept snoring, loudly. Lily, refraining from laughing, turned to frown at Remus' empty bed, but after convincing herself that he most likely had a good reason for not being there, focused back on her target.

James' bed was hidden from her sight by the curtains that were closed around him, but it did not deter her away. She crept into the room, advancing on her suspect's bed, and suppressing a giggle she ducked through the curtains and belly flopped on the bed.

It was empty.

Lily cursed. Trust him to not be here. Temper smoldering, Lily sat with her arms crossed, her ears pricked, ready to hear his arrival, her eyes narrowed at the small part in the curtains should his sneaky self avoid making noise (unlikely though).

Lily sniffed indignantly at nothing, and then sniffed again. What smelled, so nice? So much like… yummy boy? Lily put her nose to James' pillow, inhaled and instantly swooned.

'Merlin!' Lily breathed, her eyes flittered, her senses faltered, her anger melted, and she turned into a puddle of goo on James' bed. She glanced at the small part, quickly closing it should Sirius from next bed dare see her.

Yeah, she could wait here until he came to bed. Then she could give him a piece of her mind. Damn straight.

Lily lay on the lovely smelling bed, completely relaxed. That was until her toe got caught in something rumpled at the end of the bed. She quickly pulled it off and discovered it was James' shirt, the one he wore yesterday that had the stain from an ink war he was caught in the middle of.

'_Oh well',_ she thought, '_he's not going to be wearing this again'_ and she slipped it on, rolling up the sleeves so her arms weren't lost in them. It was comfortable, _too_ comfortable. Lily frowned, her shirts weren't like this, why should Potter's be?

'Dibs.' She said as a way of claiming it (he wouldn't mind, and if he did, who cares?). She buttoned it up halfway over her t-shirt and then snuggling into the bed.

She'd hardly been there ten minutes when a yawn sounded from the end of the bed. She had been snoozing, but was suddenly very alert – James was back. She listened as he rummaged around getting ready for bed.

She briefly checked her watch 2am, on the dot. She tsked quietly to herself, but was silenced by the sight of James slipping under the curtain in naught but his undershorts and immediately cuddling up to her.

Lily felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

James froze, suddenly realizing she wasn't one of his pillows.

Lily, sensing his realization, fished for something to say. 'Where the hell have you been?' she said, calmly despite her total bodily reaction to his clothe-less-ness. Thank Merlin it was dark and his vision would be blurred without his glasses anyway.

James pulled away from her, startled.

Lily stared at him expectantly, it was only her, what was he so startled about?

'Evans? What are you doing in my bed?'

Lily blushed, her first intentions of being there brought to the forth of her mind. But he wasn't to know that – she wanted answers.

'Where the hell have you been?' Lily was glad that her voice was so calm – surely he wouldn't notice she was short for breath?

'Out.' James said surreptitiously.

Lily's eyes narrowed, how dare he try and brush her question off! 'Doing what?' She asked, no effort required to change her tone, he really did tick her off easily.

James yawned, he really was tired 'Studying.'

_What?_ Lily opened her mouth to ask, but James anticipated.

'Potions.'

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. 'Until 2am? Last time I checked there was a curfew…'

'I'm Head Boy, I'll stay out to whenever I damn well please.' James shot back, grumpily. 'What are you doing in my bed?'

Lily flushed, her mind darting to how little he wore, damn flirt. She quickly shook her head to try and stay focused. 'I'm Head Girl and I'll be wherever I damn well please, why were you out so late…?'

'I've been in the common room…'

'Lies.' Lily hissed at him, making sure to slap him, how _dare_ he lie to her! 'You've only just come in!' Lily watched as he avoided her gaze – that wasn't on. She seized his head so they were eye to eye. 'Tell me the _truth_.'

Lily watched as James faltered, unable to tear away from her gaze, her eyes, which she knew was his weakness, she really had him wrapped around her finger, she blushed, rather thankful that it was dark enough for him to not see much beyond the gleam in her eyes, and watched him, able to pinpoint the moment he chose to cave.

'Hospital wing.' James mumbled. 'Remus.' He said, as she opened her mouth to ask why.

Lily knew about Remus, she knew not to press the point, but tomorrow was Saturday, why now? 'Silly Goose, you do know that tomorrow is Saturday, don't you?'

'Remus had an extension on his Potions essay due two days ago and forgot to do it – it's due tomorrow.' James yawned, stretching his shoulders back as he did so.

Lily's eyes widened as his toned chest and stomach muscles rippled, and unable to stop herself, she poked him. 'Why didn't you tell me straight out?' Lily asked, although truth be told, she was more interested trying to trace the faint line of his six pack.

He let out a hurried huff of air, and batted away the offending finger. 'I don't have to tell you everything I do, why are you in my bed?'

'I don't have to tell you everything I do.' Lily mimicked, trying to meet his eyes rather than stare at his stomach.

James was oblivious. 'It's my damn bed, I deserve to know.'

'Codswallop!' Lily said, looking for a distraction, and yawned and stretched so she could close her eyes and refocus.

James' sharp intake of breath made her snap her eyes open, blushing to the roots of her hair as she realized he was looking her up and down with hungry eyes.

Lily was highly amused, but she buried her chuckle and tried to scold him. 'My eyes are up here' she said, scooping his chin, forcing his wandering eyes to hers and immediately regretted doing so.

His eyes were smoldering, molten gold and it took every fiber of Lily's being to stop jumping him right there and then. She quickly retracted her finger and played with the hem of the shirt so she would be able to keep her hands occupied rather than giving in to the sudden desire to run her hands over his shapely abdomen where, for some reason, she found herself staring at unabashedly. Honestly, if he had some sort of decency, he'd put on a shirt… and pants…

'This is my shirt!' James blurted, pulling Lily out of her revere, realizing her eyes had been wandering to places that they shouldn't.

'Finders keepers.' Lily said reflexively, and buried her face in the collar so she could regain her composure. 'You should learn to put your things away.' She said, trying to keep the civil conversation between them, however it was to no avail.

James' labored breathing filled the silence, and Lily frowned before peeking up at him.

James' face had gone blank, but strangely his unglassed eyes were unnaturally focused on… oh…

Lily blushed and yanked down the shirt. 'Will you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?'

'Well stop looking so damn gorgeous!' James returned with extra indigence, 'I swear Evans, you're such a damn tease!'

Lily was rather taken aback, _her?_ He's pinning this on her when he comes to bed dressed in that excuse for a pair of shorts? 'I'm the damn tease?' Lily huffed, her cheek aflame, 'Who's the one that's come to bed scantily clad?'

'You!' Both shot at each other. 'What?!' They both cried.

'You just flashed your underwear at me!' James said hotly, pinching her exposed skin just below his shirt she was wearing, leaving Lily's skin on fire.

Lily flushed, she hadn't meant to give him full view, besides he shouldn't have looked. 'You're wearing nothing but your underwear!' she combated, moving to slap him in reflex to the pinch.

Her hand connected with flesh, but it was just his hand, not her intended target, and before she could try and hit him again, she was on her back, between the bed and his abdomen in all its muscular glory, pushing down on her own abdomen, his shirt the only thing between them.

Lily's mind went blank as she stared up as James' face, very aware of his body shape pressed against and molding with hers, her hands restrained and his face only inches from her own.

'Is it so hard to answer me this question?' James said, roughly, '_Why are you in my bed_?'

A squeak emitted from Lily's motionless mouth, this was all the wrong way around, _she_ was meant to be in control! And yet, all she could do was gape for she was surrounded by his warm, firm and shapely body, his scent, which had been present before, was now purely intoxicating, his short breaths tickling her cheeks, his molten eyes, flushed cheeks and full lips looked particularly tantalizing.

She licked her lips.

'Lily!' James moaned, as if he was being tortured, 'Please!'

Lily wrenched her hands free, surprising James, flipped him onto his back so she was pinning him, slapped him for good measure, seized his face and kissed him.

---

**A/N: **Mwahaha! You thought there was going to be some sort of progression yes? XD Hey, I gave you a kiss, and a longer chapter!

Last chappy should be up soon… as soon as I'm done writing it ;D And then I'll go finish projects that need finishing

All characters and other Harry Potter related things belong to JKR.

James' six-pack belongs to me ;D


	3. Succulent, Sheets and Sirius

**What are you doing in my bed?**

James has returned from a busy day and late night and is planning for much needed sleep, but a surprise lying in wait has plans of her own…

**Succulent, Sheets, Sirius**

Lily wrenched her hands free, surprising James, flipped him onto his back so she was pinning him, slapped him for good measure, seized his face and kissed him.

It took James a moment to realise what Lily was doing. Slapping, _then_ kissing him had totally thrown him off. However, it didn't take long to cotton on. Lily's succulent lips tasted like sugared strawberries and in a flurry of heated movement, Lily ended up on top, straddling his bare stomach. She gently eased off his lips, both of them breathing hard.

'Lily Evans!' James gasped, 'What was that...?'He trailed off as Lily's eyes flew open.

Her green eyes simply smouldering. 'I couldn't sleep.' She murmured into his lips, 'I couldn't stop thinking about how long it's been since I've been with you.'

'I've been with you all day...'

'Since we were able to do this.' Lily cut him off, sucking on his lower lip. 'It's been a whole damn week, you know it's been driving me insane!'

'Lily...' James started, but Lily's finger pushed against his lips forcing his silence.

'Shut up and kiss me.'

Lily woke up feeling pleasantly giddy, relaxed and warm. Sheets were tangled around her legs, James' shirt (which had somehow become unbuttoned,) was hanging off her elbows, and there was a muscle-y arm holding her firmly around her waist while a finger absent-mindedly trailed across her exposed stomach.

A feather light wetness was suddenly on her neck, and it took her a moment to realise that James was trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

Lily reached up behind her and tangled her hand in his hair while her other hand clasped his on his stomach, their fingers intertwining.

'Good morning, gorgeous.' James murmured against her ear, causing shivers of pleasure to run through Lily.

'You're awake early.' Lily said with a yawn, normally James wasn't so coherent in the morning.

'No, you're just awake late.' James hummed, burying his face into her hair. 'But it's nice just lying here.' He took a deep breath as if he were inhaling her.

'What's the time?'

'Snooze time.'

'James.' Lily said warningly and tried to sit up. She found a pair of strong arms around her middle, holding her into place, her back pressed against James' chest. 'Potter!' She said, twisting in his grip to no avail.

She felt him grinning against the skin on her neck. 'Stay here, I'm comfortable.'

'You're in trouble.' She dug her fingers into his sides and wiggled them.

The squeal that emitted from James was more dolphin than human.

Lily managed to slip out of his grasp and pinned him. 'I just wanted to know what the time wa- Merlin's pants!' Lily shrieked as she saw the clock. 'You let me sleep past ten?'

'Bloody hell, Evans.' Came a disgruntled moan from across the other side of the room. 'I can deal with you two snogging, but making that ungodly noise at this hour of the morning?'

Lily blushed, thankful that the bed hangings hid them from Sirius' sight. 'It's ten thirty! I've wasted half my day already! Not to mention wasting hours waiting for you to get back last night!' She snapped at James, then suddenly regretted because he looked rather hurt.

'Fine.' He said, pushing her off him. 'Be like that.' He mumbled miserably as he pulled the curtain half open pulled on his baggy pants over his pyjama shorts.

'James?' Lily said, trying to grab his arm to stop him escaping into the bathroom. 'James, what's wrong?'

James allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed, but couldn't look her in the eye. 'Why'd...' he trailed off, and then attempted to start again. 'You think this morning was a waste of time?'

Lily blinked at him, trying to read between the lines of what he was trying to say.

When she didn't answer, he finally looked up at her, his eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

Realisation hit Lily like an electric shock. 'Oh, James!' she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed every inch of his face. 'I didn't mean it like that, oh Merlin, you're _not_ a waste of time, oh hun, I didn't think! You must think me a horrible person! I wouldn't use you like that!'

Much more relaxed, James leaned into her and allowed himself to be smothered with kisses.

'I. Love. You.' Lily punctuated each word with a kiss.

James stiffened and pulled back. 'What?'

Lily blushed, but stared determinedly at him anyway. 'I love you.'

James blinked at her, his expression guarded. 'Really?'

A faint slapping noise came from the other side of the room. Lily had a feeling Sirius had slapped himself in the forehead at James' lack of response.

Lily laughed off what could have been an awkward silence and embraced him. 'Too soon?' she murmured in his ear.

'Tell me again.'

'James Potter!'

'_Tell me again!_'

Lily sighed, took him by the shoulders and pulled his head so they were nose-to-nose, emerald locked tight with dark hazel. 'I love you.'

James cupped her cheeks and tilted her head slightly so he could kiss her properly. 'I love you, too.' He murmured against her lips. 'And may I never be slow in getting to bed again, in case you're waiting for me.'

Lily was momentarily lost in his soft kiss, but the moment was short-lived when an interrupting voice cut across them.

'Well I'm happy for both of you,' Sirius called to them through the curtain, making them pause and flush when they realised he had been listening in, 'But next time might I suggest a silencing charm for your night time shenanigans, as much as I don't mind you snogging, I don't want to hear it.'

'Padfoot?'

'Yes, Prongs?'

'Bugger off.'

**A/N: ** Short and sweet chappy 3 Sorry that took forever to update. Real life caught up with me… but this one is done! Ugh, a bit too fluffy, but that's where it went. And I don't write Sirius often enough ~ 3 New story about to start, keep an eye out ;)

All characters and other Harry Potter related things belong to JKR.

This story belongs to me ;D


End file.
